On a park bench
by S A F A R I G U R L
Summary: L and Light are waiting for Watari in a park. They start to fight and end up in an embarrassing situation...


**This is my second story with Death Note. I hope you like it. **

**Just some shounen-ai. This is a one shot.**

**Disclaimer: No own…**

Light and L were sitting on a bench in a park. There were people hurrying home, because it was getting so late. They had been waiting Watari for an hour or so. Light was getting a little antsy after the wait.

"When is Watari-san going to arrive? We have been waiting pretty long for him." Light was bored. _Really _bored. It can happen when you sit on a frigging bench for hours without doing anything interesting and have only Ryuuzaki to talk to.

"Watari-san said he will arrive after six, Yagami-kun. And we have only been here for an hour." L looked unfazed by the wait. Just sitting there with his knees on the park bench. The two hadn't talked that much and it was one reason why Light was going nuts. It was too quiet.

"WHAT?! Ryuuzaki, it's only four thirty! Why are we here already if he is going to come before six?!" Finally, a reason to fight. Fighting means they have a chance to do something. "Yagami-kun didn't have to come, did he?" Damn, Ryuuzaki. Being so calm. "You didn't tell me about this wait! I'm getting bored and you won't even fight with me, Ryuuzaki."

"Ten percent." Light was ready to punch the detective.

Light grabbed Ryuuzaki's belt loop and pulled the detective closer. "You accuse me of being a psychopath killer after you make me wait for an hour and barely even talk to me during that time!" Light was mad. Leaning closer while holding the belt loop wasn't a wise move. Only L's upper body could lean further away while Light was making L's lower body slide towards him on the wooden bench.

"I didn't mean to bore Yagami-kun. I apologize for not understanding that Light-kun needs something to do." Trying to put some distance between the two L moved his upper body which was now almost lying on the bench. Light followed right after. He was lying on top of Ryuuzaki and still ranting in his anger. "Are you saying that I'm acting like a child, who can't stay put for longer than five minutes?!"

Neither had noticed that while they were arguing they had ended up in a very compromising position. Light was lying on top of Ryuuzaki, who was on his back, spread out on the park bench. Light's legs were between Ryuuzaki's and their faces were almost touching. Light was still shouting at L out of boredom.

Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat. Both looked up realizing the position they were in and what it must have looked like. Light and L jumped away from each other and straightened their clothing.

Misa and Matsuda, who had been the one to clear his throat, were looking at the scene. Misa was still drooling after seeing the hot almost-yaoi moment not even caring that her boyfriend was included in it. 

Matsuda was blushing and stuttering. It wasn't everyday you saw world famous detective lying on a park bench with his prime suspect topping him.

Light tried to look neutral and act like nothing out of ordinary had happened. He looked at Matsuda, who looked to be more affected by the scene than Misa, and said in a calm voice "I hope that this stays between us. It would be very bad for me if my father found out. I think you know what is best for you, Matsuda-san." Matsuda nodded shyly, avoiding eye contact.

"Fifteen percent, Light-kun." This time Light really smacked the detective.

**End**

**This really happened to me and my friend… We still do things like that to stir up the party…**

**I and my friend were sitting on a bench in our school waiting for our other friends to finish their test. We are both girls and we were joking about something when I started to tease her. She grabbed my key chain and pulled me towards her. I leaned away from her and ended up lying on my back on the bench. She ended up on me and we didn't even notice how it must have looked until I noticed this one guy looking at us. He was, literally, drooling. Then we started to laugh like crazy and blushed to the reddest possible. **

**Review please! I eat flames for breakfast…**


End file.
